The Murder
by Tugiacat
Summary: Amanda is having her first Halloween ever with Milo, Zack and Melissa. And it's even scarier than she imagined: a weird thing is causing a lot of trouble to people and her friends, causing accidents everywhere it goes. Rated T for some blood and horror language.
1. Sleepover and Accidents

**Okay, guys. Halloween is happening, and today I'll give you guys a bit scary one-shot called "The MURDER," Bam bam bam!**

 **Story description is pretty much above. Let's start!**

* * *

It was a pretty normal Halloween night in Danville. While pretty much kids were having 'Trick or Treat' from door to door, and Martin was having a truck to decomission again.

"What's that all about?"

It wasn't raining, but lots of thunders were expected. Inside the house of a kid who borned with bad luck curse for his whole life, and a group of courageous friend along with him, they were staying indoors and watching a horror movie. In a living room, with pretty much just the light from the television upon them. Little did the quartet know – some horror accident was waiting for them... outside.

" _I know how you're feeling James. But we're in this house of horror without any equiments, any exits, nothing, ANYTHING!"_

" _Fear or not, Jessie! We must stay alive, and fight back until the very end."_

"Good show!" Melissa commented, as she was lying on the couch.

"I love when James has so much care for Jessie, even with her nasty behavior." Milo remarked. He was the one who had the idea for the movie the gang was watching.

"Yes, Milo. I do... love it," Amanda choppy commented. In the room, she was sitting along with Milo, who convinced her to have a Halloween sleepover with them. She wasn't the girl pretty much fond of Halloweens, and inside the dark room was a horror for her, "But... can you guys at least turn on the light please?"

"The film was rolling the credits. Should be even darker soon," Zack replied. He was also lying on the couch like Melissa except for the different pose. Anyway, his reply didn't help the Hispanic girl... at all. It was backfiring instead.

"Come on guys," Milo chuckled, as he meant stopping them from teasing Amanda, "She's just getting started with Halloween." And the boy turned on the lights in the living room "You shouldn't straight her towards the creeps."

"Psst. Oh, come on. That wasn't even anything. I mean, we've been inside a runaway truck a few weeks ago and it was not that much fun-"

"Melissa, seriously..." Milo interrupted, "Let's just save that for later, okay?"

Zack stepped in, "Melissa, let me." A gentleman, to Amanda, "So, Amanda, how are you feeling about Halloween now?"

She attempted to put a smile, "Well, it's pretty enough, I guess. But hearing you guys talk about it, I feel it hasn't been enough."

"It's okay if you don't want to try, Amanda," Melissa request her to give up, "Depends on you."

Milo had been pretty positive to his girlfriend, "Guys, that just nonsense. Amanda is a sweet and calm girl. She's organized a lot. I'm sure this Halloween is not even a problem to her, right?"

"Yeah... you're right." She lied, didn't want to break Milo's optimistic to her.

Suddenly, the lights actually went out. Or more exactly, a blackout.

Amanda gasped loud, and Melissa commented in the dark, "Oh, blackout in Halloween."

She replied, "Somehow this isn't a surprise to me."

"There! Keep up that spirit!" Milo cheered, and talked to Zack, "Hey, Zack! There are coincidentally four flashlights in my dad's decomissioned truck. Can you go out there and bring those back here?"

"Sounds like Diogee mission. But will do!" Footsteps were heard, as Zack tried to find a way to get outside using the flash light from his mobile phone.

In no time, he had reached the front yard, where the truck was parking.

"Oh, is somebody there?" The man saw the flash light, and he opened his as well, "Zack? Is that you?"

"Yeah, that's me. Milo said he needed me to get four flash lights from the truck."

Martin replied, "Oh, it's right inside. And you can do it, Zack. I gotta run elsewhere. See ya!" He yelled, literally ran to elsewhere.

Zack didn't wave back to him, or did he? We couldn't see anything.

Creepy enough, a pair of lights appeared from his West direction. It was yellow, and it was progressively growing.

"Hmm, who could drive in this kind of situation? And why can't I stop looking at it?"

He tried to reach the truck, but every time he ignored the lights, his head turned 180 degress, like it was attracted to him.

"What do you want though?" He questioned. He used one hand to cover the light.

The attraction didn't stop, but at least the boy wasn't being controlled overall.

He was no words as he reached close to the lights, and it slowly came to him. On his way, he dropped his phone, and the flash light was still on.

What's going on anyway?

* * *

Meanwhile, Amanda, Milo and Melissa had been waiting for him for 10 minutes. Each one owned a cellphone, so they turned on the phone's flash light to at least reveal each other's head, in horror.

"Boo! I'm now a hologram in the future!" Melissa played with the two.

Amanda was enjoying it though, "To be honest, this is the most funniest blackout I ever had!"

Milo giggled to her enjoyment, "I'm so glad you did!"

And the fun time was over. Melissa was the first to back to reality, "Okay, where has Zack been? He's gone for like ten minutes. Is taking a couple of flashlights really that long?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit worried too." Milo's face turned to a bit of regret, "I should have been considered more carefully about having Zack getting our flash lights."

Amanda comforted him, "Don't worry, Milo. Zack is strong, and he can complete the mission you gave."

And all of the sudden, the lights came back to the trio's cheer.

"Come on!" Milo directed the girls "Let's go and tell Zack to come in."

"Agree!" Both said in unison.

* * *

Zack was getting a bit closer to the car. But suddenly, the attraction stopped. And Zack realized the lights were on. He looked down the street, saw his phone in the middle of the street.

"Oh, little phonsie! Why are you even here anyway?" He picked up and dusted it. Somehow he didn't aware that the car was going to start its engine and crush him over.

He saw the lights got brighter on him. He turned back for a second and saw that darn car he just saw was coming right to him.

"Wait, what?" He screamed for no one. But fortunately, with his fast reflex, he managed to didn't get himself crashed directly.

And unfortunately, he couldn't avoid it on time. The corner of the car smashed hard on Zack's left shoulder and made him fall. He held the hurt part of his body and groaned in pain.

* * *

Milo, Amanda and Melissa reached the truck, but no one was there.

"Where could Zack have gone?" Melissa both felt mad and worried for him, "The door didn't have any sign of being opened."

Amanda however, saw footsteps directed her to the West direction, "Look, guys! I saw something."

She grabbed Melissa and Milo's attention. But it was terrified! They took a close examination to it, and spotted the footsteps was in red color.

"Aaah!" Amanda screamed and hugged Milo, didn't want to pay an eye for it, "I'm scared Milo."

"I know. I'm just kinda like you in this situation." Milo comforted her.

And that wasn't all. They saw a car passing through them. A pretty fancy one in black color, and looked like it was washed really careful and daily.

All paid attention to it. Normally it was normal, but the way the car moved was weird: ridiculously slow. The driver wasn't revealed, since the windows were pretty black. But they felt like he or she was watching them closely.

That didn't scare anybody. It increased their worriness even more!

"That was weird from that car," Melissa raised an eyebrow, but then brought her attention to the footsteps, "Come on! We have one choice and it's "following these footsteps here.'"

Melissa guided the two. Amanda could finally let go of Milo and walking behind him.

"Milo?"

"What is it, Amanda?"

"Is this what Halloween looks like?" Amanda asked, "Scaring people to death?"

"That's not necessarily true though... We are just in a horror case in scary films. Murphy's Law has everything." He was able to explain it in a weirdly optimistic way.

They stopped discussing when heard Melissa's gasp. All looked from her direction. They saw a figure with yellow shirt and slightly blue jeans, who was lying down on the ground, looked like he was unconscious.

"Oh no..." She whispered, though the couple could hear her heart from behind. They began to run towards that figure. And it was revealed to be no one else.

"Zack!" Melissa yelled his name, worried as the boy remained unconscious, "Wake up! Wake up! What's wrong with you?!" She kept shaking his body, in attempt to have him awake.

And later, she saw his right hand was holding his left shoulder. She opened it, and there was blood remaining on his shirt. She looked the back of his shoulder, from inside his shirt, and saw some hard scratches on the skin.

"This is not good!" Melissa claimed. Amanda apparently gasped, worried for her friend as well. Milo's face turned more saddened. He held his left hand and felt bad for him, "I'm sorry, Zack! If I were a better friend, I would never let you go for this danger mission!" Tears was falling from his sad eyes, "I'm sorry."

Everyone couldn't hold their tears though. Melissa was the most sad. But that wasn't the time to be sad! They got a hospital to take him.

"Come on, Milo, Amanda! If we want to save Zack," She said, as she was trying to wipe off her tears, "we will have to bring him to the hospital. Is that clear?"

Both the orange-haired boy and the magenta girl nodded. Milo carried him on his shoulder, while the girls were running along with him to the hospial

" _Don't worry, Zack! As long as we get you to the doctors, you will be fine in no time! Milo has been fine lots of times!"_

* * *

Danville Hospital, 9:03 P.M.

"So how is Zack going, Doctor Underwood?" Melissa asked, after she saw Zack's mom come out from his room.

"Please, call me Dr. Zack's mom next time," And to the main point, "The bones from Zack's shoulder aren't serious injured, but there are scratches on the skin and cause the bleeding. I've covered those, so it shouldn't be a problem anymore."

"Thanks, Dr. Zack's mom. Uh... do we have to watch on anything more about him?" Milo questioned the doctor. She replied, "Well, his right leg is hurt a bit, so you may be careful on him about it."

After informed what she needed to, it was the time the mom questioned as well, "Oh, by the way, do you have any idea how Zack got injured like this?"

Milo shook his head in respond, "We have no clue for that. Sorry..."

Melissa pointed out, "But whatever it is, I'm sure it's related to the car we saw just then."

"The car...?" The doctor whispered, as she knew something. But then later, nurse Eugene came up to her and spoke, "Mrs. Underwood, we need you to have a check on this victim."

"Alright..." She replied to the nurse as she walked away, "I'm sorry kids, but it looks like I have another victim to take care of." Eileen then ran away from them, yelled, "Take care of Zack for me!"

"We will!" They waved goodbye to her and said in unision. The trio then entered Zack's room, at least saw him awake.

"Zack!" Melissa was glad to see him okay, ran to him and rounded her arms around his neck for a bit.

"Okay, stop it! You're hurting my shoulder."

"Oh, sorry..."

Amanda asked his condition, showed her worries, "Zack, are you fine now? What happened?"

"Oh, I'm glad you ask. Not like somebody here," referred to Melissa, which she gave a frown for it.

"I'm fine. Just hurt on my left shoulder and my right leg," Zack informed, "Got a weird car hit on me and now I'm like... this."

"A weird car?" Milo raised an eyebrow, confused, "How weird is it?"

"Well, when I was going to get flash lights for you guys," Backstorying, "I saw some weird lights point at me. It was yellow and slowly growing big. I assumed that it was from a car, and it definitely was..."

Milo and the girls nodded, and Zack continued, "But there was something about it: it attracted me. I tried to resist but it kept glowing at me and I just couldn't look anywhere else."

"And then?" Amanda asked. She began to rise the curiosity inside her.

"And then the electricity came on. It stopped attracting me, but I saw my phone in the middle of the street. I came to pick it..." Zack raised the terror, in his voice, "And then... the car started its engine and came towards me!"

Everyone gasped. Especially Amanda, she was too terrified that she couldn't do anything but hide her face to Milo's body. The boy pet her hair up and down, tried to calm her down, "There there, Amanda. It is just a Halloween fright."

Amanda mumbled, still hiding her face, "That is more of a fright, if you ask me."

"So what happened?" Melissa asked.

"I could avoid it and not get myself crashed directly. But it was still able to hit my shoulder and make me fall on the ground."

Zack finished her story. That backstory explained.

Milo cued Amanda to let go of him, spoke to Zack, "I feel sorry for you Zack. I'm a bad friend too. I shouldn't have let you-"

Zack stopped him from saying any apologized words, "Milo, this will never be your fault. I got this because I was careless," And the boyband put a positive smile, "And come on, if it weren't anything bad happen, it wouldn't be Halloween anymore right?"

Melissa punched his arm, meant 'That joke wasn't fun at all,' "You know what Zack? You gave me the creeps from the beginning, and now you're here, smiling like it was nothing."

"Now can't I be positive, miss?" Zack smirked.

"You're not great if you're doing it." Melissa teased him back.

"Oh yeah? You're not being great as well-"

As the two kept joking, Amanda and Milo were smiling from behind.

"Milo, your friends are funny to watch," Amanda commented, only allowed his ears to hear it.

"Yes. Yes they are." He replied.

* * *

Milo and Amanda got to the Murphy house. It was pretty late. They were the only one left at the sleepover Milo arranged. Melissa was at the hospital, staying with Zack and didn't let him alone.

"Guess our sleepover is screwed over," Amanda pointed out, a bit disappointed.

"What you're gonna do?" Milo comforted her, "Beside, I've still got you with me."

"Really?" The girl's face turned red. _He didn't know what he was talking, didn't he?_

"Yeah!" The cinamon roll replied. He surprisingly threw a pillow to the Hispanic girl, much to her off-guard, "CUSHION FIGHT!"

Amanda smirked and joined with him, "You're not getting away with this."

For the rest of the night, they enjoyed their cushion fight. It was fun and they were having a good time with lots of laughters.

And they had played it for half an hour before too tired, and were about to go to sleep.

"Amanda, you know you can sleep at my room, right? I will just lying here on the sofa."

"Yeah, but it was lonely..." Milo nodded to her excuse, understood, "Besides, sleeping with friends is what made a sleepover interesting, right?"

"Right!" He couldn't agree more. Milo yawned but stopped himself, as he realized he was talking to a girl. Amanda giggled.

"I have the floor in front of the TV. You have the sofa. Agree?" He questioned, and Amanda nodded.

They got their sleeping position and goodnight each other.

"Good night, Amanda!"

"Good night, Milo!"

As they had done, they finally slept after a tiring night...

* * *

Next morning, a beautiful morning. Milo woke up, groaned "Good morning!" as loud as he could to pretty much everyone who was in the living room, or no one, for the most times.

"Oh, I forgot. Sleepover!"

He then turned his head and looked at Amanda, who was still sleeping. Milo couldn't awe himself from how pretty she was when sleeping, spoke to himself, "Just wait! I'll make cereal for both of us... after I brushed my teeth.

Just as he was able to stand up, his sister came to him, "Milo? Your sleepover is done, right? Can you lend me the sofa, please?"

"Um... can you wait? Amanda hasn't been awake yet."

Sara looked at the sofa, nodded, "Oh, I see... So... I'll make you guys breakfast while you're trying to wake your girlfriend up, okay?"

Milo nodded, but then realized the word his sister had just spoken, "Wait, Sara?! You said she was my girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah," She smirked, "I don't know if you did anything with her last night..."

Milo blushed, fought back, "No way! I mean I like her, but we've never ever crossed the line."

As the sister walked away to make breakfast, Milo politely put hands to her arms, whispered in a sweet tune, "Amanda? Wake up and welcome a whole new delightful day!"

His words were soft enough to reach her, as she woke up and they both ended up looking at each other.

"I guess... you look funnier when you wake up," Milo commented, teased her.

"And your morning welcome is sweet like my mom," Amanda shot back.

"Let's get to the bathroom and brush our teeth, okay?" The boy guided her, and she obeyed to follow him.

"Oh, and we will have cereal, and later we will visit Zack and Melissa."

"You know what, Milo? You're not as bad for a schedule person at all." Amanda gave compliment as a nerd for scheduling.

"I know!"

* * *

Back to the hospital, well, Zack was trying to wake the girl up, "Melissa! MELISSA!"

"Huh? What?" She groaned, still tired, and confusedly looked around It was Zack who woke her up, "Zack? Can't you let me have my dream a little bit longer?"

"Can you look at the clock, miss Wake-Up-Late? It's half past nine." The boy's voice turned demanding, "You shouldn't wake up too late. Growing up early, you know."

"You're just like my dad!" The orange-haired girl shouted. That wasn't funny at all, "While I was worrying about you for the whole night, you're here and tell me to wake up early?!"

"Oh, I didn't know that." Zack then felt a bit regret, "I'm sorry, Melissa."

"Your face doesn't look like you're sorry," The girl didn't get over with it, sighed. She could talk to him a bit. She realized she was talking to a victim, so at least, put a smile "Alright, Zack. You stay here while I'm getting hot chocolate cups for both of us. Is that good?"

The boyband just nodded in agree, and let Melissa go out from his room, slammed the door harder than usual.

His thought came up, _"Was Melissa really taking care of me the whole night? And she's getting me hot chocolate. While I'm here, teasing her by waking her up, and that wasn't fun at all..."_

" _I should apologize to her when she gets back."_

Melissa was biking to her house and doing what she said. Though she could smile back to him, the girl couldn't still get over with the rudeness Zack gave to her. _"I wake up late? What do you want me to do, Zack? Not caring you and wake up early?"_

On her way, she tried to hold back her tears, but couldn't stop some drop.

All of the sudden, on the road, she spotted a car scratch on the road. Melissa stopped her bike and took a closer look to it, _"Has this been here the whole time? Was there an accident?"_

After examined it, she held her head up and couldn't believe her vision: the scratch was a long black path and went straight forward.

"What in the world-" She exclaimed. The sight before her was a sight.

But she didn't have time to look at it. She needed to accomplish her mission.

But again, it was so attractive, herself couldn't resist.

"Guess spending time to look an unbelieveable sight won't hurt anyone," She didn't know she was repeating Zack's mistake last night, "Besides, I come a bit later is a punish he should get for his rudeness."

And Melissa picked the decision of following it. She just left her bike on a field beside the road and walked to it. The scratch was incredibly getting longer, pretty much to the skyline and beyond.

But she didn't look elsewhere. Herself didn't think she could have been meeting an infinitive pathway.

And luckily, she walked for a while, the scratch stopped and her body stopped as well.

From another view she didn't see, a mysterious car was standing in front of her, waiting for action.

In that time, Melissa snapped out and figured that was the end of the trace, shook her head, " _I don't know why I was following this for"_

She walked backwards, didn't notice that the car was starting its engine, again. She heard something was blowing behind her. She turned her head back, and figured out something was coming right at her.

" _It was that car!"_ A flash thought came to her head. It was charging to her with a speed of motorbike. But luckily, due to her fast reflex, she avoided from being hit directly. But as she ran away from the middle of the street, she tripped her foot over the sidewalk, and fell with her arms and her knees landing hard on the ground, lifting her whole body.

She looked at the car, which was driving from left to right crazily. She could hear something crashed though. As it was fading from her view, she was trying to crawl over to the field next to the sidewalk. Melissa sat down on the grass, saw her arms had scratches and bleeding, and her knees were injured as well.

" _I have to make it!"_ She tried to stand up and walking, but she could feel her knees hurting, and feel... effortless.

* * *

Meanwhile, after done eating breakfast. Amanda and Milo were biking together to the hospital. Their expressions were in common: full of excitement.

"Wait...!" Milo commanded so sudden that Amanda was almost falling from her bike.

"Milo? Next time don't do that again! You almost made my heart out-"

"Shhh..." The boy pointed his finger to someone was lying on the grass, "See that girl from the other side of the sidewalk?"

Amanda nodded, as Milo continued, "Let's walk over and see what's happening to her.

And they were walking closer and closer to the target. But... the closer they got to her, the more recognizeable they knew about the girl, and the faster they came to her.

"Melissa!" Milo shouted as he saw his friend, "Melissa! What's happening?"

The girl hardly opened up her eyes, "Milo..." Her voice was weak just the same. He checked her body, and saw blood from her arms and knees.

"Oh no... not this again?"

"Tell me, Melissa. It was that car, right?" Amanda questioned.

And the girl nodded, "I was driving home to get Zack some hot chocolate and this happened..."

"So you're driving home all alone?" Milo looked around, "Where's your bike?"

"I left it further from here..." She stated, as Amanda ran further to look for her bike. Milo, meanwhile, held Melissa onto his back. He was strong enough to carry both his backpack and the girl.

"Milo! Report: her bike was crushed and from what I saw, it was the car who did this."

Milo from worried to getting more seriously mad at this, "Haizz... Nevermind. Amanda, let's go! We gotta bring Melissa back to the Chase house."

Amanda nodded, worried for Melissa but also got tensed up for Milo's dark side: mad and infuriating.

* * *

At the Chase house, Richard Chase was asking the two some demanding questions in the living room

"Do you have any idea what you've done to my daughter?!" He asked.

"No, Mr. Chase. We didn't do anything on her." The boy tried to free himself from the man's accuse.

"And what will make me believe that you weren't there for her accident?"

"I am!" Amanda interrupted, bravely, "Mr. Chase, please understand for Milo. We were just biking to the hospital to see Zack, and we saw Melissa was lying on the grass, hurting. I'm the witness."

"Oh, really?" Richard raised an eyebrow, but then sighed in defeat, "Well, consider you've won, Milo. But do you have anything about the cause of the accident?"

"It was a car." Both said in unision.

"A car...?" Richard exclaimed like he knew something.

Suddenly, a loud crash from behind the house was heard, _"Dad! I just accidentally broke the dish!"_ Melissa yelled from her room

"Got it!" Richard yelled back, sighed, "That's my daughter, kid! Hot-headed."

That made Amanda and Milo giggled, _"I can hear you!"_

"Anyway, you shouldn't be worried about Melissa anymore, 'cause I'm going to take care of her." Richard stated and both nodded, obeyed to the fireman.

* * *

After Milo and Amanda left from the Chase house, they managed to get inside Zack's room, inside the hospital.

"So that's what happened to Melissa?" Zack couldn't believe what he just heard. Melissa got the same kind of accident he met last night, "It was all my fault. I shouldn't have been rude to her..."

"What?!" Milo didn't hear what Zack said, and the boyband decided to keep the morning case down, "Nothing!"

"Anyway, Zack, since Melissa had to rest at home, me and Amanda will take care of you today in the hospital. Is that a deal?" Milo requested.

"I couldn't be more delightful," He replied, "But it won't be bothered your free time, will it?"

"Don't you bother that, Zack!" The sunshine boy remarked, "I just called my mom about the situation. The family kinda let me go since... I used to be a hospital guy, you know."

"Yes, and my mom agreed to let me stay with you guys for a day," Amanda stated, much to Milo's astonishment, "She, in fact, was glad to see me being more socalized."

"Amanda, that's great!" Milo pulled out a compliment, and Zack followed, "Milo's right, Amanda! You can stay with us for a day and experience the real Halloween."

"I just realized something:" She began her speech, as her right hand put on Milo's shoulder, referring to him, "Being with this guy everyday is the most Halloween fright."

Zack smiled back to her and nodded, "Riiiight?"

"Anyway, we're gonna have lunch outside first." Milo informed, "We'll catch up with you later."

The boy said, as they both walked away from the room. After closing the door, they began to discuss about accidents, outside his room.

"Well, this is getting weirder, Milo." The Hispanic girl stated.

"Yeah, car crash was way normal, but I didn't expect it to be this level of... weirdness."

Amanda then got his attention, with a question, "Do you think what I'm thinking?"

Milo tilted his head and looked at her, before put a thought, "Could it be?"

Both exclaimed in unision.

" _A murder?!"_

* * *

 **And that my friend, is the first chapter for the Ink-tober (do I call it right?) story for Milo Murphy's Law. More of the gang, and obviously Amanda is in there as well. And yep, straight to the reveal, this is going to be two chapters long. And you've seen Melissa and Zack in accident, so the rest of the gang will have it in the last chapter. Yep, *evil laughter***

 **See you guys in next time! (probably in later of October)**


	2. Were-Car

In a small diner landed opposite to the hospital, Milo and Amanda were having lunch. They were having fish sandwiches, and some bottles of water on the table. They were enjoying it for the whole time, until the couple finished it, and started the topic about the car incident.

"The car incident? Really Milo?" Amanda had a tad of confusion to the name.

Milo replied, "We put 'incident' after the thing causes the accident all the time," The boy continued, "Okay, enough chit-chatting. Let's get into solving the car incident and get rid of it once and for all."

"But where are you going to start?"

"Good question..." Then Milo thought about it, and she was right. He didn't know where to start, "I actually got no clue."

"Well me either. But I think we should get into the information we're having first," And it was Amanda who was the main detective then.

"So... Zack got a car accident last night, and Melissa recently had it as well, right?" By keeping questioning, the girl was doing the recap. Milo could just listen and nod. That was a great idea though.

"And Zack didn't want that accident to happen to him, right? It was some attractive force which got him closer to the car. And I guess Melissa had been attracted just the same,"

She continued, "Once the car got its target closer to it, it would start its engine and start to crush the target."

Milo commented, felt totally mad, "How cruel!"

The boy then got the line of those events. He was thinking it could be caused by the same car. That was obviously right: no car could cause such that behaviour.

"But how could that car attract Melissa and Zack by just a couple of lights? It was like a phenomenon."

"Phenomenon... huh?" Amanda analyzed Milo's word, and then got an idea, "Hey, Milo! I think I know the one who can help us with this."

"Who?" The boy tilted his head.

* * *

They continued biking and then later, they reached in front of a house Milo had been there before, "Um... Amanda, isn't this Chad house? You think he can help us?"

"Of course, trust me!" The Hispanic girl raised her confident, "Chad is a close friend of Lydia, who is a close friend of me. And whenever there's a phenomenon, he will always be the first one to have theories around it."

The girl then rang the doorbell, called out Chad's name, and waited in front of the door. A few moments later, the door was opened wide, and the girl saw a perfect man she was looking for.

"Oh, hi Milo, Amanda? How can I help you?" Chad asked.

"Yes um... we would like to have some information about a phenomenon-" Milo opened up his word, but the guy stopped him from there.

"Of course I will help. Anything about a phenomenon or vampire-related things, I couldn't think that it would be useful at some point."

"Yes, it is, Chad," Amanda took turn to talk, "We need you to figure the car incident-"

Chad interrupted her with a gasp. He knew it, "Oh my goodness, the car which is causing havoc and trouble to people in town?"

"You knew it, Chad?" Milo asked, and he replied, "Of course I did! Come on, get inside!"

And as a guy who theorizes, Chad pulled the two inside, closed all the windows and and its curtain, locked all the doors he could possibly lock. They sat in the middle of an usually large living room, with Chad brought in a big candle.

"Apologize for my secret allure, Milo and Amanda. Those are pretty much my things."

The whole thing was creepy, but the two tried to put a smile, "No... not at all," both exclaimed in unision.

"Chad, how did you know about the accident?" The cinamon roll asked again, and Chad replied, "News on TV for yesterday and today. Haven't you guys watched it?"

Unfortunately not. Milo and Amanda shook their heads in harmony, "We were having a sleepover in Halloween, along with Melissa and Zack."

"That accident is terrifying, Chad," Amanda expressed to Chad, and he nodded in understandment, "I know how you're feeling right now, Amanda. It was a horror to Danville citizens as well, and for a creepypasta guy like my own." He then asked, "And by the way, where are Zack and Melissa?"

Milo informed, "Zack was in the hospital, while Melissa was lying on the bed inside her house. They both caught into the accident."

Chad gasped, "Oh no... I can't believe what I just heard."

"Yeah, it's true Chad, don't be overdramitic," Amanda frowned.

"Okay okay, sorry," The theory boy then asked, "Have they told you anything about their accidents?"

"Of course!" Milo exclaimed, "They said they had been attracted by some sort of lights from that car. It was Zack from last night."

The girl followed, "We don't know the reason behind Melissa's accident though. But we saw wheels' scratches on the road, and it was incredibly long.

Chad nodded, analyzing the information the two had given, "Interesting... Aha! I think I figure it out. Thanks for your cooperation."

Amanda and Milo were surprised. Chad already got it? And what was the thing about cooperation?

"What is it, Chad?" The young couple questioned simultaneously. Chad's back was facing them, when he turned his head to them, holding flashlight and had a dramatic reveal.

"It was the aliens who did this, no doubt," Chad stated, as both gasped, spoke in unision, "Aliens?!"

"How do you know?" Milo questioned, and the theory boy replied, "I'm just glad that you ask."

He continued, "First, I want to introduce to you guys about color reflection."

"Color reflection?" Amanda asked, much to her confusion.

"Yes, color reflection. For example, in Zack's accident, it was happening during the night, right? So, in order to give some attraction in the night, there must be something that reflects the dark color and give the target some attraction it needs to get closer to the car."

"Uh huh?" Milo exclaimed.

"And about Melissa's accident. She was biking during the day. If she had a chance to find something that was attractive enough, she would have to see something that reflects the color from the sunlight, like, something really dark. And car scratches are the perfect choice for it."

"Oh, that makes sense now," Amanda commented, "But if it were all just lights and scratches, wouldn't it be so normal for someone to feel attracted to it?"

"And that's why I need you guys to hear the second theory:" He jumped in, "That's the old technique from the aliens when they want to drag someone closer to them. And when they finish catching the target, they will use it for some examination, or abduction, some sort of it. It always works since... they're aliens."

Chad did know a lot, and the two got some knowledge for themselves, thought those were just theories.

"But the aliens could still use the target, right? So why they use a car to almost murder everyone in town?" Milo questioned, Amanda tracked him, "Milo's right. Melissa and Zack's accidents aren't anything serious, since they're not being hit directly. But what if they were hit? Wouldn't it be backfire the purpose they're wanting?"

"You're right! I couldn't understand why. But they're aliens, they can do anything they want right?" Chad shrugged.

"Uh... anyway, thanks for giving us those precious theories, Chad!" Milo guided Amanda towards to the door. Part of him couldn't stand the weirdness, but also grateful for what he did, and he wanted to finish the case quickly. The whole place was silent, as Milo and Amanda waved goodbye to Chad, and he did back to them.

After the theorizing phase, they were meeting in front of Chad's house again.

"So what do you think Milo? Do you figure out anything?" The girl asked, after guiding her boy to the well-known theory guy in class.

"I don't know, Amanda. I'm grateful for his help, but those were all just theories." Milo sighed.

"At least it points us clearly to somewhere, right?"

"Still... I need evidence or proof to believe this..." Milo stated, repeated the words, "evidence... proof... That's it! I know a guy who can help us find evidence and proof!"

"Who?" The girl titled her head.

* * *

Another visiting again. They were standing in front ot the Tri-State Police Station. Amanda slightly punched Milo's arm, chuckled to his idea, "Oh Milo... your ideas always make me laugh out loud."

"What's so funny about my ideas anyway?" Milo asked, tad confusion, and Amanda shrugged, "I don't know, I just feel it's funny."

"But seriously, if we want to find proof and evidence, you need to know an officer who can solve the problem for us really quick and accurate." The dark-haired girl stated.

"Exactly!" The brown-haired boy exclaimed, as Milo held Amanda's hand, kinda pulled her insde the police station, while he was talking, "I know a guy who is perfectly qualified as same as you offered him to."

The girl's face turned a bit red. They were inside a public place. To make it less embarrassing, Amanda caught up to Milo's steps and let go her hand gently from him, walked alongside the boy.

"Here!" Milo stopped, and Amanda caught the cue too, "This is his room where we will find out more about proof and stuffs."

Milo relieved a relax sigh, before knocked onto the door, "Officer Jim? It's me here!"

A voice from inside called the boy, _"Milo? Is that you?"_

"Yes!" – _"Well, come in!"_

With Jim's permission, Milo opened the door and guided Amanda go inside an officer's room with confidence. Amanda however, had never been into this place before, so she kinda stayed back. Milo spotted that and comforted her, "Come on, Amanda! Don't be fear! This is the wise guy I was telling you about. He's kind and generous, he's gonna help us out!"

"You mean that dark figure?"

" _WHO ARE YOU CALLING DARK FIGURE, YOUNG LADY?!"_

That loud voice from the dark figure in a dark room, even a mature adult would leave his flip-flops behind and run away, keep it as his/her nightmare for their whole life. And Amanda was just a tween girl. That was a real fright, that Amanda couldn't do anything else than hiding her face to Milo's body again.

The fright was over, when the room lights went on and the officer happily cheered, "Happy Halloween!"

The fright had Milo terrified too, but then he could put out a smile, cue for his sucess fright.

Jim pointed out, "Oh, I see your girlfriend doesn't look so happy."

Milo then realized Amanda was terrified and covered her vision again. And it was those times he pet her hair up and down, again, "Okay, you can stop, Amanda," He whispered, "The lights went on. It was over."

"Really?" Amanda could finally reveal her face.

"Of course..." The man answered the question that was never meant to be answered, "Seeing your face hiding is good enough for me. I know this whole fright I made was a success."

"These frights happen all the time in Halloween, Amanda. If you get used to it, you will have more fun after facing the fright," The boy pulled out a motivation.

"I guess I can... do it," She lied, again, didn't want to die out Milo's hope.

And it took incredibly long for Milo to realize...

"But... JIM?! You said Amanda was my girlfriend?"

Amanda heard the exclaimation, looked him in disbelief, "Wait, what?!"

"That was just my honest opinion. She looks like your type."

"No, I'm not," Amanda fought back, "It's just that me and Milo are... pretty much liking each other."

Both Milo and Amanda blushed, had a dearingly look at each other, before got to the main point.

"So, the reason we're here, Jim, is that we need to find more proof about the car incident," Milo expalined.

Jim nodded, understood what the boy was talking, "So I guess you heard the news. What makes you so interested in this case?"

Amanda got the reason, "It's because our friends Melissa and Zack are the victims of two accidents happened in one night and one morning."

"I see..."

"And another friend of ours, Chad," you got the pattern, "had theorized this case happened to be caused be the aliens, with some convincing explanations."

"Okay okay, stop," Jim's turn of speaking, "The reason around the case isn't matter. I mean, why are you guys here for, related to the case?"

"Oh sorry," Amanda retold, "We need to look into the security cameras all over Danville..."

Milo followed, "...and see if there's any proof to prove our friend's theory."

"That's more like it. Why didn't you say so at the beginning?"

* * *

Cut to the room with different looks from plenty of security cameras, "This is where we take the best view of Danville through cameras," Jim turned his head to the kids who were standing behind his seat, "Now, I need to know the place where the accident happened, or just the closest place to it."

Milo began to inform, "Let's begin with the night case. Do you have a camera located at the Murphy house?"

"We sure do," Jim exclaimed, as he just turned on one camera on the screen with the view of the Murphy house in their time.

"Whoa... okay, throwback to a couple of hours..." The boy offered, "Around half past seven."

Just as he threw back at the time Milo offered, there was no data.

Amanda pointed out, "Riiight. Milo, there was a blackout at that time."

"Oh, right! I forgot." He face-palmed himself. But after a brief second, the camera was operated again.

"Look!" The officer told the two, "It's working."

"That's when the eletricity went on," The girl called a fact out.

"Jim, are there any other cameras nearby it? We need to cover more area."

"Sure thing, Milo. No problem!" Jim assured the boy, as eight screens nearby the first one were activated.

The young one gasped in ashtonishment, "Wow... This camera room is working pretty logically," said Amanda.

"Look! There's Zack!" Milo pointed his finger to one of the screens, "The middle row, on the right."

Jim operated the cameras' memory, and immidiately, there were only two screens left: the Murphy house one and the one with Zack. And the attention mostly dropped to the latter one then.

" _Oh, little phonsie! Why are you even here anyway?"_

Amanda dropped her jaw while Milo was giggling, clearly heard him whisper, "Zack called his phone little phonsie?"

"Not now, Milo! Look!"

As Amanda stopped him, they and Jim heard a noise of the car motor. While Zack was standing on the street, the car started to run its engine without him noticing.

"Come on, Zack..." Milo rooted.

"Just dodge it!" Amanda followed.

They knew the result, but their mood then was 'watching a movie' one.

As the car started to come towards him, Zack turned his head back and saw it, and he was able to dodge it, but harsh and slamming sound were heard. The car hit his shoulder real hard, as the trio covered their eyes, felt ouch for him.

"Ouchie... that's gotta hurt," Jim commented.

"It definitely is," Amanda complimented.

They continued to look at the screen. The car stopped for a while, before it started the engine again and drove away from its view.

"Hey, and it's us earlier!" Milo pointed to the right screen.

All witnessed a bunch of kids went outside, standing nearby a decomissioned truck.

" _Where could Zack have gone? The door didn't have any sign of being opened."_

" _Look, guys! I saw something."_

And it was terrified, even when you watched in repeat. Red-blooded footsteps.

"And look, it's that car !" Milo pointed out. In that time, the car was passing through them slowly and creepily, "Pause, Jim! Pause!"

"Okay, I'm pausing, sheesh," Jim obeyed unsastifyingly.

"Milo, have you seen something?" Her hope was raised, but Milo didn't have it, "I don't see anything... but, if Jim zooms the screen closer to the car."

" _Not this again?"_ Jim sighed, but followed Milo's order, "Alright, here goes nothing," The screen was zoomed closer, as he spoke, "And I have a technology that can scan the people who was sitting on window seats, in the case the window was too dark for us to see inside."

The whole new technology thingy was so modern that Milo and Amanda couldn't drop their attention to anywhere else than the screen. But after a while, the returning result was disappointing

"There was... no one?! In the car?!" Both exclaimed in unison.

"I was expecting this..." Jim closed his eyes, got away from his chair and walked for the door.

The two looked at him, confused by this, "Um... Jim... have you expected this for the whole time?" Milo asked curiously, "But how-"

The no-one-care man interrupted, looked back at the boy, "For your information, we have been doing this for a lot of time. We have cameras. We have technology. We have all the things. And you know the result..."

Amanda filled in the blanks, "No one was in the car."

The man sighed again, before closing the door and left the kids inside, "The keys are on the table. Go out when you're done."

The two then directed the attention to the keys left on the table. They couldn't believe what just happened at a moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zack was sleeping for a while when he woke up, and never felt better than that time. But the room was just him and some boring hospital stuffs. Milo and Amanda hadn't come back for him yet.

He was just tiringly observing around the room, until he saw a TV from the corner, and a remote next to his bed.

"I guess I will just turn on the TV and see what's interesting me." He said to himself. As he turned on the first channel, breaking news came and he got attention to it.

" _We're here to inform another piece of news about the mysterious car in town." The new presenter informed_

"That car again?" He mumbled, totally pissed off.

" _We've recently received two other unlucky victims to this evil car during Halloween. A boy luckily wasn't hit directly by the car, but got crashed on his shoulder, and right now he's taking time to cure in the Danville Hospital."_

"That's me..." Zack whispered, he knew whom they were referring to.

" _And just in this morning, a girl was biking on the street when she suddenly attracted by a long car scratch on the street. That was a trap of this malicious car. Same to the boy, she wasn't badly injured. But she got tripped really hard by the sidewalk, and the hurt she's having right now is not such small thing."_

"A girl... biking... Melissa." Knew it

" _These teenagers are two of many unlucky victims who were facing the car with tricks and treats in order to get its target crash easily. In case you are about to meet it, make sure, good reflex is always important!"_

The news ended and it came to the commercial, and Zack turned off the TV. He was thinking the whole time, that girl was Melissa, "Melissa got an accident like mine..."

He looked at the clock, and saw it is pretty late, "It was getting late, half past three... I should call for her to check."

He used his phone last night, which he was leaving on the table next to his bed. He dialed her number and called.

In the other headline, Melissa was staring at the window next to her bed. It was boring when she wasn't active like usual. But for a time, she liked sightseeing the scene she looked from the window. Peace and calm – a perfect sight for her to rest after suffering days of intense Murphy's Law. Maybe that's not totally right.

She was staring when someone called her. The phone on her table rang.

 _And now we're never parted  
_ _(I know you)  
_ _You've been there from the start  
_ _So baby, chop, chop, chop  
_ _Chop away at my heart_

She picked it up and without a look, it was Zack who was calling her. She knew it, as the girl specially uses the Lumberzack's hittest song as the ringtone whenever Zack called her. It was too iconic.

"Zack?" – "Melissa, it's me!"

"I know," Her voice turned sarcastic, "And if you want hot chocolate, you better wait for tomorrow, because that car just freakin' appeared... in front of me!"

He knew it, from his friends, "I know. I just saw the news."

"Sorry, Zack, looks like I'll let Milo and Amanda take care of you," The girl apologized.

" _I couldn't believe it... After all I've done to her... she apologizes me?"_ Zack thought. He couldn't bear like this anymore.

"Melissa, I'm sorry!"

"What?"

"For teasing you, waking you up early this morning. I am truly sorry," His voice was low down, to prove his truthfulness, "Hope you can forgive me."

After hearing the apologize, Melissa barely spoke up anything, dead silence and surprise came to her. And then she put a smirk without him noticing, "You're silly, Zack."

"Excuse me?"

"That was how I felt. Get it?"

He glad that himself fell for that joke, smiled, "Yep."

And their problem was solved.

During their call, someone knocked the door. Zack informed her, "Sorry, Melissa. Gotta drop this call. Somone is knocking the door."

"'kay. See you soon!" said Melissa, "Oh, that someone must be Milo and Amanda."

* * *

Milo and Amanda finally got back to the hospital. They were walking towards to Zack's room. Their faces looked a bit bummer, as they had failed in finding the evidence of the person who had caused the murder. Or the car indicent, as Milo called.

Amanda was walking with Milo the whole time, only to find his face kinda let down. She guessed it was about the whole evidence thing. As a friend, she tried to comfort him, "Milo?"

"Oh, what is it, Amanda?" The boy seemed freaked out when heard Amanda called him.

She sighed, "You're being a sad boy the whole time. I don't like it," expressed, "So please, don't be like this, okay? I know your disgrace when you can't find the proof, but at least we've tried, right?"

Milo then released a long sigh, before thanked her, "Thanks, Amanda. But do you think we should go on this case?"

"I don't know... actually-" She then changed to the topic to the door of Zack's room in the hospital, "We're here."

"May I knock the door?" The boy asked for her permission, and she jokingly nodded, before he did.

" _Milo? Amanda?"_

"You heard us!" Milo spoke from outside, then opened the door to get inside.

The two waved their hands to him as he did back. Zack asked, "Where were you guys? Didn't you guys have lunch together?"

"Actually we did," Milo stated, "But we wanted to solve the car incident, so we looked for Chad and Officer Jim."

"Oh, is that so?" The boyband nodded in understandment, "And you don't need to do that for me. I'm totally fine right now."

"Actually, we don't do that specifically for you," Amanda informed, "It's for Danville. We don't know how many more accidents just like yours will occur, so we figured we could do something good."

"Wow, Amanda," Zack dropped his jaw a little bit, "You sure have improved yourselves for a long way," then he changed the topic, "Oh, by the way, I forgot to ask when you weren't gone. How's she doing?"

"She's at her house with Mr. Chase's supervision apparently," The boy remarked.

"Mr. Chase sounds like a really good father," The shark-haired boy confirmed.

"He sure is," Amanda replied, "He was so worried when Melissa got injured for no reason."

"By the way, what are you gonna do with this case?" Zack asked again, which Milo replied, referred to the girl who was sitting right next to him, "Yeah, that's what I've asked Amanda if she was fine to go on."

"Right..." he nodded to his friend in understandment, then turned over to Amanda, "Hey, Amanda, how are you feeling? Are you feeling you should go on? Of course, no pressure."

"Well, I'm..." The girl touched her fingers repeatedly, "I'm not sure. A part of me is telling I should stay here and take care of Zack, and another part is telling me I should overcome this Halloween terror."

"You should go, Amanda!" Milo stood up and encouraged her, "You will get used to the Halloween, and we can join force together to save Danville?"

The girl lightened herself up to his words, "Join force? You mean it?"

"No doubt!" Zack joined in Milo's encouragement, "Besides, I'm totally fine. I'm just gonna sit here and take some rest while watching this TV right here."

The Hispanic girl spent time thinking, while the boys were patiently waiting for her decision. And then, she put out a smile, her spirit was braver than ever.

"I'm in!" She didn't lie that time. It was from her small but kind heart.

"Yahoo!" Milo jumped off from the floor and cheered, so high that he hit his head to the roof and almost got slashed by a ceiling fan.

"Milo, are you okay?" Amanda asked after the boy fell back onto the floor.

He scratched his hair embarrasedly, smiled, "Murphy's Law, you know."

And the three got a refresh laugh for that fault.

* * *

In town, the mysterious car had caused a few more accidents to citizens. It recently failed to crash one of the citizens. It was located nearby Amanda's neighbourhood then.

In a bush nearby, around 8 P.M.. Watching it from behind were Milo and Amanda, wearing black jackets in order not to get themselves attention. The car stopped its engine and parked in front of the girl's house.

"It is parking in front of my house," Amanda whispered to Milo, "I don't know if my parents will be okay."

Milo whispered back, "As long as they don't get outside and get caught by-"

The girl covered his mouth by a finger, "If you don't mention it!"

She asked, "Do you have any plans to get to know more about that car?"

Milo responded, "Unfortunately, no. But later, we'll just sneak in from behind and open the door, reveal the criminal, and boom, we're done!"

"Wow, simple plan, eh?" The girl asked sarcastically, "I like it."

"You obviously don't," Milo joked.

The girl punched him on his hand and followed the joke, "Come on! You know me well."

They didn't notice that their noise was gradually bigger, as they kept teasing and joking each other. The car turned its head back and stood towards the bush nearing them.

Only had they realized, the car was pointing lights on them. They turned their faces facing the car, and looked frightened.

Amanda was so frightened that she held a terrifying grin. While Milo was gently guiding his girl stepping back wards, "Slowly... no sudden movements."

But...

 _ **HONKED!**_

And the two ran away from the loud noise, as the car fastened its heels and chased the two.

"Go, go, go!" Milo kept encouraging the girl.

Amanda felt a bit uneasy to it, "You know what, Milo. We're racing with a car! A car!"

 _Get ready for udder terror  
_ ' _Cause with it, you're just some orange cones  
_ _And it'll slam you harder than ever  
_ _So you have better not go out alone_

' _Cause we got a were-car  
_ _Were-car on the rampage!  
_ _You're not the only one suffering this  
_ _Were-car, were-car on the rampage!  
_ _Careful, or your ankle is gonna twisted  
_ _Were-car!_

Milo and Amanda amazingly ran ahead from the car and got it lost their track for a while. They were hiding and exhaling exhaustedly behind a brick wall in a park.

"Phew..." Milo dusted his sweat, "And to think we're racing with a Nedlington Nymph."

"Um... just for a record, what was that song just then?" Amanda asked.

"I have no idea. Somebody must turn it on too loud," Milo replied, "And to think of coincidence..."

 _ **HONKED!**_

The car used its horn again, and the two once again ran in terror. As they moved away from the wall, the car slammed onto it and chased the kids around the park.

 _Well it's chasing us through trees through paths through refreshing lakes  
_ _But we're not in the walk-in-a-park mood...  
_ _Life will never be whatever it's tasted  
_ _You better run away from wherever you stood_

' _Cause we got a were-car!  
_ _Were-car on the road  
_ _And it looks like it got some business to meddle  
_ _Were-car, were-car on the road  
_ _That act only makes people feel scare-able  
_ _Were-car!_

The song montage was over. Milo and Amanda kept running as fast as they could. Then they saw a place that could help them.

"Look!" The boy pointed a place.

"Danville Water Tower? What's that supposed to mean?" Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"Just get up there! We'll be safe." Milo replied, as the girl nodded and obeyed him.

They walked to the stair path, as eyes were looking behind and saw the car was a bit far from them. Such speed they had got there.

Amanda slipped on one of the slippery and clean stairs, "Ugh, I hate stairs!"

"I know. But we just have to keep climbing to the top!" The boy yelled back at her, "Just keep climbing. Just keep climbing..."

"That motto doesn't work when you yell!"

And they thought they had climbed all the stairs, but in front of them was a full-body stair.

"Another one? And this time we have to use hands and feet," Amanda informed, and they both heard the honk from the car very clear!

That gave them the creeps, "Go! Go! Go!" Milo rushed her, "No time for judging!"

While they were climbing and looking below them, they saw the lights of the car was getting closer and closer to the tower. They thought it was weird that no one noticed that creepy thing.

"Hey, Milo! Even when you're tired, you still have guts to climb more. I... just can't be like you," Amanda complimented.

"That's nonsense, Amanda," Milo yelled back, "You're a girl. You can't have guts like mine. You're tough... in a different way. Why compliment?"

"Because... I know your adventure is fun, but aren't you afraid of getting injured or... have you ever felt kinda let down at a point of your life?"

"Hm... good question," They had finally reached the final floor of the tower, in which the letters "Danville Water Tower" were put in front of the balcony.

"Well... actually I have once," Milo revealed, much to Amanda's ashtonishment, "What? But you're positive and optimistic even when the case is the worst. But-"

The boy interrupted her, "But that doesn't mean I don't have some flaws," Milo smiled, even the sentence itself was a bit hurtful, "The sun is rising and falling. We are just the same. Sometimes we're happy, sometimes we're sad. Sometimes you just see their happiness, and unfortunately they hide away so many sadness in their heart."

Amanda nodded, pretty much understood what the boy had taught her. The girl then opened her words as well, "Actually, I'm not that much of an organized person. I'm just the girl who reminds myself not to be messy anymore. I used to be like that since I was a 6-year-old..."

"See, Amanda? Nothing is perfect. We all have flaws somewhere, and you'll find mine and we'll fix each other. Promise?" He put out his pinky finger in front of her. The girl understood, wraps her to his, replied, "Promise! We're friends for now."

Milo chuckled, "We are already in class."

The car honked again, had the two's attention. They looked down below, and saw the car is right beneath the tower. Milo cheered, "Don't worry. The car won't do anything to us from below, as we're on above."

But then a violent slam occured, almost made the two fall from the balcony. They held on tight, and saw the car repeatedly crash on one of the water tower's pillars. It shook, as they began to feel uncomfortable for it. They slowly took a step back from the balcony, but the car crashed again and they fell, crashed their back on the tank.

The two looked frightened. They held tight one hand on the floor, and the nearest hands were holding each other. Milo was a bit calmer than Amanda. He didn't expect for this.

"Wow, for a car, it sure has a lot of power."

"No time for joking," Amanda complained, "We have to do something."

"But we can't," Milo replied, "It is down there and we're on above... which I stated earlier."

The girl face-palmed for that joke of him, requested, "How about we're just getting down-"

But Milo stopped that idea, "Do you want to fall from a hundred meter height or not, 'cause this thing is a bit shaky?"

"Oh..."

"Amanda," Milo called her name, as the girl questioned, "Yes, Milo?"

"If this is the end-"

Amanda stopped his words, "No! Don't mention it."

"I said 'if'" Milo confirmed, "If this is the end for us and there's anything you have to tell, shoot!"

"Mi palabras últimas, eh? If you want..." The girl sighed, as she slowly revealed,

"Milo...

I like you!"

"What...?" The boy couldn't believe it, put out a question and waited for her confirmation.

"I know it's hard to believe! But we have had an adventure this morning. We went anywhere we needed to find information about that car. We were biking together and helping Melissa back to her house," She pulled out a recap, "And most important of all, we had a sleepover! I know it was sad without Zack and Melissa. But only two of us, and we really enjoyed ourselves. We had a pillow fight, and your voice when you woke me up was so sweet, like my mother."

"Wow... Amanda..."

"You're delightful, Milo, wherever you go! You always have a smile even when things are totally the worst. You're kind even though not everyone acting nice to you." The water tower kept shaking, and leaned a bit. Amanda was expressing to Milo, and they didn't notice. Tears began to fall down from her, "That's why I ask if I'm deserved to a kind boy like you. But I must admit, I don't know since when I had a huge crush on you. I like you, Milo!"

The girl hugged him and sobbed from his back. Milo pat her soft hair for the third time in the day, whispered, "I know somtimes you just have to let it out. Let it go..."

It was lasted for a while, until Milo let her go, looked at her tearful eyes, sighed, "I think it's time..."

The girl wiped out her tears, and much to her curiosity, "For what?"

Milo slowly expressed, "I'm sorry..."

Amanda tilted her head, a tad confusion, "But for what?"

"I... have a crush on you too, Amanda. It's just... I hide it away because I just... just think you will never picture that in your head," The boy confessed, "I tried my best to make you feel comfortable, since you were pretty organized and I didn't want to ruin your own 'smooth.' That's why I keep encouraging you to know more about Halloween. I didn't think about your feelings, I just cared about mine. It was really forced of me," He looked down literally. His face was facing the ground, "I'm sorry. I'm the one who are not deserved for you..."

The girl felt surprised. She never saw the aplogize side of Milo. But she saw it, and she used her fingers to make his face look up, much to his surprise, "Amanda... what are you doing?"

She slowly put her face closer to the boy's ear, whispered, "You're not doing anything wrong, Milo. It's all cleared up now."

Then she pulled her head back a bit, and had a kiss on Milo's cheek then faced him.

"Geez... thanks, Amanda." – "No problem."

And they were cheesy a bit too long. They didn't realize how much leaning that tower had been. Like... only one more crash and it would be falling, aka the end.

They were standing on the balcony, in terror. Below them was an unknown height, and a result nobody would predict accurately if the two fell.

"I need advice," The girl requested. Milo answered, "Close your eyes. Take a deep breath for the last moment. I've doen that a couple of times."

"And you've survived?" – "That wasn't sure though. This one as well..."

"As expected," Amanda joked, and they both laughed before they stopped, and the car was about to give the last crash in order to knock out this.

"Just roll with it, Amanda, just roll with it," Milo closed his eyes and breathed. Amanda felt she had no choice left, "Okay... win or lose, doesn't matter," She immitated Milo. The two then posed their hands as the same height as their shoulders. The farthest hands held the balcony, and the nearest ones found and held each other.

"3. 2. 1."

And crashed!

As expected, the tower lost one pillar and that alone was enough to knock out the massive beast. It was falling, as they could feel the air blow hard.

And a large crash, expected to be a crash between the tower and the Earth.

They opened their eyes. Much to their ashtonishment, they still survived. They looked around and saw it is no on the ground either. Looked below, it was still very high from it.

The tower was stopped by a balcony of a weird T-shaped purple building, _"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incoporated!"_

"Where are we?" The girl asked.

"I have no idea," Milo replied, "But one thing for sure, this balcony is almost falling."

And due to the large crash, someone was coming out from a bedroom and yawned, looked at the water tower and the kids from the balcony.

"Wait, what is going on?'

* * *

Late news in the TV.

" _The most recent event: The Danville Water Tower had fallen down to a balcony of a weird T-shaped building. According to the investigation, it was the mysterious car which crashed one of its pillars and made the tower fall. And stading next to me is the witness named Heinz Doofenblastz-"_

" _It's Doofenshmirtz!" Heinz interrupted the announcer._

" _Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He says there were a couple of kids who were holding on the tower's balcony when he woke up from the sleep due to the loud crash. But something seems mystery: the kids and whoever drives the car are nowhere to be found. But also, no worries, citizens of Danville. Once the murder car is in the police's hands, you can all enjoy the rest of this Halloween. Let's skip to the weather."_

The TV was turned off by Zack, who was finding something interesting to watch, and it took him an hour to find one – the news just then, _"I wonder who could they be...?"_

Suddenly, he heard someone knock the door, "Who is it?"

" _Zack, it's us, again!"_

"Well, come in!"

Milo and Amanda opened the door to get inside the room. Zack however, felt shocked when saw scratches on their feet and their clothes were a bit dirty, including Amanda.

"Whoa, guys. Feel down somewhere I see?" He asked, and then found out the connection between the news and his friends, "Um... you guys were the kids from the water tower right?"

"Yep," Milo responded, while Amanda nodded.

"I hate this," Zack complained, "First was our sleepoever, and now this? I can't take it anymore."

"Zack, just calm down!" Amanda held his shoulders, "I don't want you to you know... out of control your emotions and break it again."

"So have you found out who is behind all of this?"

Zack asked. The couple looked at each other without a respond, made Zack even more curious, "What's up with that look? Do you guys know?"

Milo sighed, before smiled, "Actually, we do. It's a fun story, though."

* * *

(Flashback to an hour ago)

Milo and Amanda came out from the building.

The girl groaned, fell down a bit and felt her leg hurt, "Amanda, you're okay?"

"I'm fine," She remarked, "This is normal to you, isn't it?"

"Well, most of injuries aren't pretty normal to me, but you're right, I've been worse," Milo stated.

They stopped the conversation when they saw the car park right in front of them.

"Look, it's the car!" – "But it doesn't look so creepy anymore, after it hit this thing so hard."

The two decided to slowly walk towards it, made a careful contact. Amanda got the left door of the car while Milo got the right one. They nodded, in order to cue it was the time to reveal the murder.

"Aha!"

They said in unison, and opened at a same time. And they shocked when knew who was sleeping in the car.

"Mr. Mitchell?" – "Coach?"

* * *

"Wait, Coach?" Zack couldn't believe it as well, "You're not kidding?"

"Yeah! We thought the exact thought as you are!" Milo replied.

"That's not all," Amanda stated.

* * *

Nolan Mitchell – the school coach, snapped out of the sleeping mode, "Whoa... wait... where am I?"

"Coach!" The two yelled at his face.

"Wait, Milo, Amanda? What are you doing here?" Mr. Mitchell asked in total confusion.

"We are the one who ask you that question," Milo, now became angrier, was putting out an interrogation "Do you know how many accidents you have caused to citizens in Danville? I thought... I thought you were a kind-hearted coach, but you're not."

The Hispanic girl then stopped him, "Okay, stop here, Milo. This has to be some misunderstanding."

"Miss Lopez is right. I'm guilty."

Milo asked, still raised an eyebrow, "Then do you remember what was happening?"

"Well, I just remember that I was having hotdogs at the Slushy Dawg, but after that, I got myself transferred to this time set," Mr. Mitchell told the kids.

"Okay, so about the accidents you've cause when you're in the car. And you've injured Zack and Melissa. And almost got rid of our lives. You didn't remember that?" Amanda followed Milo, asked.

"I don't remember. If I really have done that, I feel sorry for you kids. But I swear, I don't remember doing this," The man swore.

"Hm... that's weird..." The boy at least put out doubts to Mr. Mitchell, "Amanda, what do you think?"

"Sir," The girl asked one more question, "Do you remember driving through the driveway at the Slushy Dawg?"

"Yeah..." The man stated, "Maybe that's the last thing I can remember."

* * *

"So what next?" Zack asked, apparently he was so interested to the flashback.

"No what next. We brought him back to his house and told him to keep secret to the polices," Milo replied, which Zack groaned in disapppointment.

"But I'm glad it's over," Amanda commented.

"And Amanda, I promise I won't force you to do anything you don't want to ever again," The boy made a promise.

"Nah, no need," The girl stated, "The Halloween is fun, and scary at the same time. It's better when you're around."

Zack looked at their conversation, nodded, "Milo really cares about you, doesn't he?"

That sentence alone made Milo's cheeks burn red.

" _It's my world and we're all living in it!"_

* * *

 **OMG, I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. But totally worth it. Words can't describe how much effort have I put into this.**

 **I said earlier that this was meant to be a one-shot, but you've already seen how long this story is. Sorry first for that mistake :)**

 **For those who are waiting for my sequel of "Types of Movie," I've got two first chapters done. The story is called "Hold My Hand," and the main characters are... I don't need to reveal that again.**

 **Hope you enjoy this Halloween piece. And let me know what you think!**


End file.
